In the hydrocarbon drilling industry, rotary drill bits that drill into subterranean formations form cuttings that are carried away with drilling fluid that is pumped through the drill bit. Junk slots are provided in the drill bit to permit passage therethrough of the drilling fluid and the cuttings carried therewith. Cuttings, however, can be of a size that they become lodged in the junk slots thereby blocking the junk slots and detrimentally affecting a rate of penetration of the drilling operation. Systems and methods to lessen occurrences of these conditions are well received in the art.